


Influential Films

by TN_Night



Series: Day After Day [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, First Time, Kissing, Little bit of pwp, M/M, Smut, kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TN_Night/pseuds/TN_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji and Luffy were enjoying their movie night together until Luffy started getting a little worked up at what they were watching.</p><p>Bad summaries are always bad. This was made as an add-on chapter for my multi-chapter Day After Day but can be read by itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Influential Films

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~! If anyone is reading this from the perspective of Day After Day, it's set sometime when they're both still in high school together, so before Sanji goes to college. Other than that, it can be read at any time during the fic ^^

_"Are you sure?"_

 

_"Of course, how could I not be, my love?"_

 

Sanji snickered as he vaguely heard the lines of the actors on the screen, his real focus being pointed on his boyfriend sitting up on the bed next to him, re-reciting the lines after they'd been said, only way more dramatically.

 

"Sanji!" Zeff called from somewhere down the hall.

 

Said teen turned down the volume on the TV as Luffy propped himself back up against the pillows next to him, resting his head atop his shoulder. "Yeah?"

 

"I'm going out for a few hours."

 

"Okay." He responded, turning the volume back up again.

 

_"If only you knew, darling, how much you mean to me…"_

 

The blond didn't even remember the name of the movie they were watching. Luffy was bored and bought some obscure film off iTunes that neither of them had heard of. But, he guessed, that was kind of the goal. They were getting tired of watching all the A-list movies that everyone had seen. This way they _knew_ it wouldn't have ever been spoilt for them somehow.

 

They found the movie to be somewhat entertaining (it was too cheesy not to be), though about halfway through they found themselves trying to make it more so by adding their own flair, mocking the accents or doing things of the like.

 

They watched on after Zeff's interruption. It was about another ten minutes into the two hour movie that things on screen started getting a little…heated.

 

It was a pretty normal sexual movie scene; the main woman and man were locked in a room together. The woman grabbed at the lapels of the man's tuxedo, pushing him to walk until his back was up against a wall as she kissed him and dragged her manicured nails down his body. The man tugged at her hair, forcefully yet playfully shoving her onto the king-sized bed in the middle of the room. Beginning to strip her down.

 

At that point, Sanji noticed Luffy had started to squirm a bit. He gazed down at the younger teen and saw him blushing and trying to decide whether to sit up, dignified, or slide down further, embarrassed. Sanji looked ahead again. _I guess we never have really watched an actual sex scene together._

 

The blond turned on his side, now ignoring the movie and instead staring at Luffy, waiting for him to notice.

 

Eventually, Luffy stopped his squirming and glanced over at Sanji, only now detecting his eyes boring holes into the side of his head. His blushing intensified, "W-what?"

 

"You know, if you're uncomfortable with this sorta stuff we can just find some horror film to watch instead." Sanji said, nodding his head in the direction of the TV to emphasize his point.

 

"N-no, it's okay." Luffy focused on the screen again, trying to tune out the moans lest he get even redder and give away his less-than-pure thoughts.

 

Sanji narrowed his eyes and exhaled. He wanted to test the waters, see if this was just embarrassment, like watching something like this with your family, or if it was something more. He turned back as well, though his eyes' focus didn't match his hands'. At first, all he did was reach down to hold Luffy's own hand, which was still an intimate thing, considering what they were watching; Luffy's reaction showed it, too. The other boy allowed the contact, but still cleared his throat, flustered.

 

He moved his head next, first simply dropping it to rest against Luffy's, but then he turned it, pressing a kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s smooth black hair. He shifted his position on the bed, turning once more to face his boyfriend while he pressed kisses down the side of his head, stopping beside his ear.

 

"Is _this_ okay?" The blond whispered huskily, his hand moving from the others and over to squeeze his thigh.

 

Luffy's eyes didn't move from the movie, but he did nod slightly, embarrassment written clearly on his face.

 

Sanji smirked, nibbling on the teen's ear before he moved again, this time straddling Luffy and putting his arms on either side of the other’s head. He rested his head against the ravens, pressing their lips together.

 

Luffy sighed quietly, opening his mouth invitingly. Sanji complied with the request, slipping his tongue past the other's lips, mixing the tastes of Luffy's toothpaste and Sanji's last cigarette together. While Luffy was busy focusing on savouring the feeling of the blond's ministrations, the other teen was carefully running one hand down across Luffy's chest, going lower and lower until his fingers were brushing over his lower abdomen, nearly teasing him.

 

Luffy bent his legs, trying to move himself up to Sanji’s hand.

 

_Well there's my answer._

 

Sanji, once again, obeyed, slipping his hand down further until it was just lightly resting against his boyfriend's crotch. He pressed down experimentally, starting to grind his hand down when he heard the noises it made Luffy make. The younger boy reached his own hand up, cupping the back of the blond's neck and pressing him down harder onto his mouth, nearly hard enough to bruise.

 

Sanji growled at the roughness, dropping the hand that was on the growing bulge in his sweatpants and moving himself so he was sitting in-between Luffy's parted legs, only breaking their lips' connection for a second. The older teen grabbed the bottom edge of the other's t-shirt, pushing it up until it reached Luffy's chin.

 

He broke the kiss, smirking when he saw the confused expression his boyfriend was wearing, "Hold this for me?" He asked, his voice rough and low, carefully pushing the corner of fabric inside the boy's mouth, watching as his teeth clamped down on it, trusting him.

 

Sanji slid down, looking over the beautifully pale chest in front of him as he drew in a breath. He started kissing and nibbling his way down Luffy's chest, pausing and licking wet rings around the boy's nipples before he moved on, down further past his navel until he was face-to-face with the tent in his pants.

 

He looked up to Luffy, who swallowed thickly, tugging on the waistband of his sweats in a silent question. The younger nodded, looking obviously nervous.

 

Sanji was nervous too. He'd done this sorta stuff with a few girls in the earlier years of high school, but never with another guy. He never thought he would. But that didn't mean he didn't know how.

 

He tugged harder on the sweats, pulling them down until they were around the teen's ankles. Sanji climbed back up higher so he was able to kiss Luffy again. They both closed their eyes and Luffy blindly but easily navigated his hand down to the front of the blond's pants, accidentally brushing up against his straining erection, making Sanji moan. He undid the button on the front and pulled down the zipper, pushing down the jeans as far as he could without moving the two of them.

 

Sanji helped him, reaching back and pulling off his pants the rest of the way so that they were both just in their boxers from the waist down. He went back up and kissed his boyfriend again, this time more determined. He slipped his hand down into Luffy's boxers, grabbing his hardened length and starting to stroke him like he would himself.

 

The younger shivered when he felt the other's cold hands on his hot member, clutching to Sanji's sweater.

 

Pre-cum dripped down the side of the shaft, lubricating his hand and easing up the friction created, allowing his hand to glide more smoothly over the surface. With his other hand, Sanji pulled his own boxers as well as Luffy's fully off, letting his dick spring free and allowing more mobility for his boyfriend. He kept jerking off Luffy's cock in his one hand while the other grabbed Luffy's hand, bringing it up so he could wrap it around his own erection. Sanji leaned down, slotting his lips back in place with the other's while the two created a rhythm with their hands' movements.

 

The blond twisted his wrist, eliciting a moan from his partner who stuttered in his movements. Luffy ran his thumb across Sanji's slit in return, dragging the beads of pearly liquid down the length of his shaft, focusing mostly on the underside where a thick vein ran down to the base.

 

The blond disconnected the kiss, pressing their foreheads together and exhaling sharply.

 

"Is this, _hah_ , is this good?" He asked the boy beneath him. Really asking two questions at once, but Luffy understood.

 

He nodded, "M-more...”

 

Sanji nodded back, taking his slicked-up hand off of his boyfriend's length and moving it down further, stopping when he came in contact with Luffy's puckered hole.

 

The raven squirmed again, a hot breath escaping his lips as Sanji pushed the tip of his finger inside him, only getting to the first knuckle before he heard a whimper from his boyfriend.

 

"A-ah, hurts." He winced out.

 

The blond clicked his tongue, rushing out an apology and reaching into the drawer of his nightstand, rummaging around in the back before he pulled out a small bottle of lubricant.

 

Luffy raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, to breathless to speak anyway, instead spreading his legs wider to accommodate his boyfriend better. Sanji squirted some of the slippery solution on his hand to coat his digits. He rubbed his fingers together to warm up the liquid before he brought them back to square one, pushing his middle finger in once more, though this time he was met with a lot less resistance. He brought his other hand back over to Luffy's erection, pumping him to help him forget about the stretching feeling.

 

When he felt the ring of muscle around his finger start to ease up, he slipped in a second, thrusting them inside the boy slowly, occasionally scissoring him to help speed along the process. He didn't want to go too fast; he wanted to savour their first time together. But he had a feeling that Luffy was a bit uncomfortable.

 

Finally, he could add in a third finger easily enough, so he did. He heard a small whine coming from his boyfriend so he moved up again so he could kiss him, continuing to stroke his dick, though now a little bit quicker.

 

"S-Sanji…" Luffy moaned out, pushing his head back into the pillow behind him and breaking their kiss.

 

The older boy noticed he could now move all his fingers inside the other fairly smoothly, and decided that it was probably enough.

 

He rested his head against Luffy's shoulder, "Can I go further?"

 

The teen turned his head so his chin was against the other's head, "Yes."

 

Sanji sat up, grabbing back the lubricant and going to put more on the palm of his hand when Luffy grabbed the bottle from his hand, instead pouring some onto his own palm, then moving it down to coat his boyfriend's cock in the substance.

 

Sanji moaned at the feeling, and at the coldness. When he was oiled up enough, he pushed Luffy back down against the bed. He pecked his boyfriend's lips before lining himself up and slowly easing himself inside the other.

 

Luffy groaned and threw his head back at the uncomfortable pressure, fisting Sanji's shirt.

 

"Shh, shh, relax." Sanji said half-heartedly, truly worried about his boyfriend's discomfort but also too immersed in pleasure from the sheer tightness that was borderline painful.  

 

Luffy choked out a small sob but still tried to calm down, both of them staying still until the raven gave the go-ahead. When he did, Sanji pushed in the rest of the way– which wasn't that much, considering Luffy took in most of him to begin with– until he bottomed-out. They paused to breath, Sanji taking a moment longer than he needed to let Luffy get accustomed to the feeling of the intrusion.

 

When the younger teen nodded, Sanji started to shallowly thrust in and out, removing himself a little bit more after each one.

 

"F-fuck…"

 

He leaned down and pressed their lips together again, this time more heatedly and more rushed. After several more thrusts he felt Luffy ease up a lot more, beginning to push back against Sanji's pounding and starting to moan and get harder, as he'd gone a little soft from the pain earlier. The blond reached down and started to jerk him off again, to which he was rewarded with more sweet sounds of his boyfriend's pleasured moaning.

 

Sanji's thrusts sped up and he felt himself drawing close to his climax. He groaned loudly against Luffy's lips, digging his nails into the mattress and matching his hips' pace with his hand’s. Both of their breathing got louder with every time Sanji's hips hit against Luffy's ass and within a few more thrusts, Sanji was cumming inside him with a guttural groan, his head pressed down into Luffy's collarbone.

 

He rested there for a few seconds, catching his breath. Though he quickly became aware of Luffy's incessant writhing.

 

He lifted his head a slight bit and looked down, seeing that his boyfriend hadn't come and was still very much aroused. Sanji pulled out of him, enjoying the little gasping sound that Luffy made when he did, and shifted down so that his head was hovering above Luffy's manhood.

 

"Wh-what're you doing?"

 

Sanji shrugged, bringing his hand up to start pumping the hard cock in front of him, "You haven't finished yet."

 

Luffy exhaled sharply, " _A-ah_ …"

 

"I'm gonna help." He said, moving up and licking up the length of the shaft, stopping at the head and moving down to take it into his mouth. It tasted…salty. And slightly bitter. _Huh._

 

Luffy grunted loudly, fisting the sheets and bucking his hips up to try to push himself further into the warm wet cavern. Sanji gagged slightly at the surprise, but regained his composure and put a hand on the younger's hip to steady him and keep him down.

 

"S-sorry." Luffy breathed out.

 

Sanji hummed around him in response, experimentally going down as far as he could go, only getting about half way down before he needed to come back up, having to use his hand to work the rest. Luffy moaned loudly at both actions, moving one of his hands from the sheets down and threading his fingers in blond hair. Sanji bobbed his head languidly, working his tongue in patterns along the underside and sucking as much as he could– trying to remember anything that'd been done to him the few times he'd received head.

 

It wasn't long after all of it had started before Luffy came with a broken cry of Sanji's name, the older teen surprising himself by continuing to work the other through his orgasm, swallowing any cum his lover gave him.

 

Sanji pulled off his softening dick with a _pop_ when he finished, crawling back up on the bed to lie next to his boyfriend. They both stayed in silence for a long while, the only communication between them being when Luffy repositioned himself so that they were both under the blankets, the younger teen curled up against Sanji's side, Sanji throwing an arm across his shoulder and pulling him close.

 

"It finished." Luffy muttered tiredly.

 

"Hm?"

 

"The movie," he nodded in the direction of the TV on the dresser across the room, "it finished."

 

"Wanna watch another one?" The blond asked, knowing that they'd most likely both end up asleep long before the film finished.

 

Luffy looked up to the ceiling in thought for a second, but then he smiled and hummed in agreement, "Mhm, you–" he cut himself off with a yawn, "you pick one."

 

Sanji chuckled, grabbing the remote and flicking through a list of titles before he landed on _Fargo_ , "It's not a very relaxing movie, but…" he trailed off when he saw that Luffy was already asleep, a little bit of drool hanging on to the corner of his mouth as he snored quietly.

 

Sanji chuckled, "That's probably a better plan." He said, turning off the TV and closing his eyes, falling into a calm and contented sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope my first (published) attempt at a full on sex scene was okay, at least ^^ Thank you so much to the wonderful aelmer6 from ff.net for betaing this!


End file.
